Bruce Wayne
Bruce Wayne is the orphaned son of Thomas and Martha Wayne. He also patrols Gotham City as the vigilante, Batman. Bruce operates as the team leader of the Justice League and is a founding member of the group, at least in the original timeline. Biography Early Life Bruce was born in the spotlight as his father was the CEO and founder of a large famous company, and his mother did much to clean up corruption in the city. When Bruce was eleven, his parents took him to see an action film. Thomas and Martha prepared to call a taxi from the entrance of the movie theater, but Bruce wanted to go through to the alleyway to pretend they were in an action film. However, as they were in the alleyway a masked man approached them and robbed them. He then proceeded to shot and kill Thomas and Martha but left Bruce to watch them bleed out. Bruce was then raised by his butler and family friend, Alfred Pennyworth. Becoming the Batman When Bruce was 23, he saw a young couple get brutally beaten by a mugger and ran off without helping. After learning both had died, Bruce deeply regretted it. Bruce then got the help of Alfred and the latest CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Lucius Fox, and created a bulletproof military suit and began to fight of the crime. Justice League After operating as Batman for six years, Bruce learned his arch-nemesis, the Joker, had teamed up with several other villains. Batman tried to defeat him solo but was joined by the other villains' arch-nemesis', other heroes. The nine heroes then created the Justice League, a group of heroes who fights crime as a large group, so that no villain can get away. Flashpoint timeline After Barry Allen went back in time and saved his mother from being killed from the Reverse-Flash, the timeline changed drastically. Now, Batman operates as a serial killer, only killing deserving criminals. However, this Batman is actually Thomas Wayne. When the three saw a movie two decades before, Thomas and Martha survived, the latter becoming the Joker, but Bruce was shot and killed instead. New 52 timeline After Barry changed the timeline again by having his mother killed, he met with an inter-dimensional traveler, who revealed that due to the several fractured moments in history, the timeline is beginning to collapse on itself. Barry helps the traveler fix this, but the timeline was reverted to where nothing had ever changed, which is different than the timeline they had lived in for centuries, due to a very early speedster changing history. Bruce was generally the same, although the team never met their Earth-3 counterparts, never even having heard of multiple earths, and also never fought Anti-Monitor. Bruce was now married to Diana, Wonder Woman, instead of only liking each other in the original timeline. Rebirth timeline After Wally tried to bring back his father, the timeline changed again. However, Wally and his father no longer remember this event, causing Barry and the Reverse-Flash to be the only ones to remember the original timeline, again. Now Bruce and Diana despise each other, instead of being married, and Bruce is married to Silver St. Cloud. Final battle Batman and the Justice League fight off the planet Apokolips, which is colliding with Earth. Superman flies the planet off into space while the rest of the team fights off Darkseid. Darkseid is killed by Superman once he lands. The inter-dimensional traveler from the New 52 timeline is revealed to be Pandora, who was the early speedster that changed the timeline. She reveals that ever timeline ever created was parallel. Batman and the team forces her to revert her ways from long ago, with her being able to talk with past versions of herself. The Earth is reverted to a timeline nearly identical to when the Justice League first formed, with minor changes. However, every speedster now have no speed, to protect the Earth from ever changing again. This means Barry's mother is still alive and Barry is now a normal forensics scientist again, who helps the team.